King of Fools
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: It's April Fool's day, unfortunately, and Naruto is air headed enough to fall for a love note taped to his door. People are cruel but can the cruelest person Naruto's ever known bring up his spirits? yaoi SasuNaru. One-shot.XD


It's April fool's day! Yay! Wait, why am I saying 'yay'? I hate this day! It sucks and should burn in hell for all it's worth!

Rating: PG-13 (Yay! Not rated R!)

Disclaimer: I love Naruto enough to steal him from Masashi Kishimoto and return him a lot happier.

Summary: It's April fool's day and, unfortunately, Naruto is air headed enough to fall for a love note taped to his door. People are cruel but can the cruelest person Naruto has ever known bring up his spirits?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Shonen-ai!

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Beta: None today again. I wanna put it up now!

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … . 

Authoress: "I hate April fool's day and I hate being sick!"

Naruto turns chibi and locks onto Yaoi-sama's leg: "You sick nei-san? Why?"

Authoress: "Well…not really…I guess I'm okay. But I wanted to stay home today because I'm worried that I might get appendicitis and might no be able to get to a hospital fast enough. Plus…my mommy is worried…" (Blushes and frowns)

Naruto: "Ha, ha! Mommy's little girl!"

Authoress: "You lousy!" (Side aches like heck and doubles over in pain)

Naruto: "Yaoi-sama!"

**April Fools (Worst Day of the Year)**

A second look at the calendar and it was confirmed. Yep, it was April Fools Day. The worst day of the year. Especially if everyday always seemed to be a bad day, like Naruto's for instance. It was always the same thing every year. Every kid became a lot meaner to him and enjoyed to see his face turn red from anger and embarrassment when they played their sick jokes. He was merely their toy in it all. What frustrated the blonde even more was that he would always fall for the pranks so easily anyway. Well, not this time. Naruto would surely be ready for them this year.

"Hey Naruto! What's that?"

"Huh?"

Sakura ran her finger up from the middle of his chest up to his nose, "Whoop." She giggled and walked off.

"Sakura…," Naruto's head dropped. :Well…I'll be ready for them now.:

He kicked the dust up from the dirt road and walked on. Maybe if he stayed at Ichiraku for a while, he wouldn't get pranked. The small restaurant wasn't usually full and he was sure the owner wasn't much into playing jokes. Yes, that's where he would go. So lost in thought, he didn't even notice Sasuke. The taller boy fell over, face first into the dirt. When he got up, there were small clumps of dirt stuck in his eyebrows. It would have been funny if Naruto hadn't been the one to knock him over.

"Teme! I'm sorry! I really am!" Naruto used his fingers to brush off the dirt and plucked the many dirt clods off his brows.

"Watch where you're going." Sasuke frowned.

:Wait a minute…: "You were just standing there so I could fall for one of your stupid pranks! What? I knock you over and there's someone just waiting to push me and trip over you while you're on the ground?"

The ebony-haired boy took a step back, "Naruto…I'm standing up."

"Oh, yeah, well, you could be distracting me until some large hammer is untied and hits me in the side."

"Naruto…I find no pleasure in playing cruel and horrible jokes. They're not worth my time. Especially if I were to play it on someone like you." With a toss of his head, Sasuke bid Naruto a good day and walked off.

:Why can't others feel more like him: Naruto watched him disappear in the distance and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Once Ichiraku was in view, Naruto practically dived within its safety. The owner looked at him and smiled.

"Has it been a rough day so early in the morning already?"

Naruto merely nodded and pressed his forehead to the counter, "The usual please."

A nod and the owner set to work. A massive headache overtook Naruto and he closed his eyes to will it away. But things just don't work that way. There chair next to him made a 'scree' sound and he looked up at a figure wearing all black with cat-like ears sticking up off the top.

"Kankuro…?"

The sand-nin smiled and his sister peeked around him to wave at Naruto, Gaara remained silent. "Oi, Naruto. Hungry?" He waved to the owner for two bowls of ramen, two because Gaara never really ate much.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What? We're not welcome in the village anymore?" Temari smiled and waited anxiously for her bowl.

Gaara just let out a small smile. Naruto's bowl was plopped down in front of him and he pulled apart the chopsticks with a loud 'snap', "Ita-!"

"Wait. Hold on. I think I saw a bug in there." Kankuro stopped him and tried to move Naruto's bowl to him.

"No way. This is surely a joke waiting to happen." Naruto pulled his bowl back to him, he pulled some ramen up to his mouth and chomped down, feeling something amiss. He pulled it out and squeezed it. A bug! He cried out, dropped it on the ground and Kankuro and Temari broke out in fits of laughter. Gaara shook his head. The damn thing wasn't real. In anger, Naruto slammed his hand on the table and kicked the chair. He stomped off, refusing to let the tears fall from his eyes. It was a long walk home.

. At Naruto's House . 

"Everyone leave me alone!" Naruto cried at the top of his lungs from the top of the stairs of his apartment building. The day was only getting longer and the pranks harsher, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the day away. He let go of the railing and walked up to his door. The wood of the door looked hard enough to cause him pain. He banged his head against the door and a note stuck to his head. Why hadn't he noticed that? He pulled it off. It was pink with a red heart shaped seal. A…love note? He broke open the seal and pulled out the note. A cherry smell burst from the envelope and he became dizzy. His heart raced and missed beats. He unfolded the note:

Dearest Naruto,

For so long I've harbored such strong feelings for you. And now I feel I'm ready to let it out in the open. I want to tell you I love you. Please meet me by the cherry blossoms tree on the outskirts of the village.

Always and only yours,

Sakura

His hands shook and he folded the note and put it in his pocket. Immediately he forgot what day it was and ran towards the cherry blossom tree.

. At the Tree . 

Wilted blossoms were everywhere. Why? A sign maybe? Anyway, it would only be a matter of time before Sakura would show up. :Cherry blossoms falling on my head…wait. That's not how the song goes.: But, indeed they were falling by the dozens atop the blonde's head, he shook them off and watched them float to the ground to join the others. How long had he been standing out here? An hour already? Maybe two? What if she got lost…? A faint noise met his ears. Giggling? He looked up and ice cold water met his face. Above his head, Ino sat within the cherry blossom branches, bucket in hand. Not even giving Ino a chance to insult him, Naruto ran off, tears streaming down his face.

. By the Waterfalls . 

:Sobbing…I hear sobbing…: Uchiha Sasuke surely wasn't the person to rush to the side of someone so broken but…maybe it was just the area where it was coming from that lured him to going there. Behind the falls echoed the sound and he wondered just who in right mind would crawl behind the waterfall so late in the day. It would be deathly cold under there. Freezing, actually. Baka would probably die of cold. Anyway, enough of the hunches and on to the investigation.

He moved along the rocks, careful to watch his step. As soon as he was able to see the cavern hidden behind the rushing waters, he jumped in, not succeeding in avoiding the waters that crashed upon his head. Nearly soaked to the bone, Sasuke shook his head, sending droplets of water in every direction. He looked around, marveling at the many glorious colors that reflected off the cavern walls and saw beautiful hay corn yellow…Naruto? The younger boy sat in a corner in the cavern, head bent over and hands covering his face as he sobbed. It wasn't exactly someone he expected to be there, especially not like this.

"Naruto?" The blond looked up, startled.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Leave!" Naruto quickly wiped at his eyes and gave Sasuke a most menacing stare.

"I can be here too can't I? It's not like you own the place! Ne? Naruto? Were you crying?" The ebony haired ninja sat beside the blond with a just a bit of distance between them.

"No!" Naruto turned away, knowing full well that the stains on his cheeks would give him away.

"Looked and sounded like you were to me." He ran his fingers through his hair and eyed the little corner of a note in Naruto's pocket. With a swift hand, he yanked it out.

"Sasuke! Baka! Give that back!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke's back and made an attempt to snatch it back but the taller nin held it out of his reach.

"Let's see what this is…," Sasuke nearly sang. He read the note, the smirk on his face fading away with every word. Sakura? No way. Did Naruto actually? No way, Sakura despised Naruto. But what if? And Naruto would definitely say yes. He dropped the note and Naruto quickly jumped off his back and scooped it up. Without thinking, Sasuke isolated himself to a nearby little corner, suddenly furious with the blonde for no reason.

"Sasuke, teme! Nosy jerk! What the hell-?" Naruto bellowed, anger clear in his voice.

"Oh shut up! You talk too much!" The blond heard the tone in his partner's voice and he came up behind Sasuke, giving him good slap upside his head.

"What are you mad at! I'm the one who's supposed to be mad! Butting in into other people's business! What are you doing here anyway!" He sat beside Sasuke, eyeing him closely and noting how childish the Uchiha was acting. Playing on Sasuke's lips was a childlike pout, his arms were crossed, his eyes were little slits and he hugged his knees to his chest. (A/N This is so OOC)

"Why are YOU mad? You got your wish! Sakura likes you now! What is there to be mad or sad about!" The pout on his lips seemed to get bigger.

Naruto was taken back. He always thought Sasuke found Sakura to be like a thorn in his side. But the hint of jealousy in his voice was too obvious. Did Sasuke like Sakura? "So what? What if she does? You were always such an ass to her anyway! Maybe she just found out who the real man in the team was! She doesn't need you!" :Let's see how far I can drive this guy.:

"I don't need her either! Besides, she's a spoiled, rotten brat who's only interested in her own personal problems! She's selfish! Self-absorbed! She's only going to hurt you!" Sasuke sat up and jabbed a finger in Naruto's direction.

"Fine! So you don't need her! Quit insulting her! Just drop the subject then! If you keep up this jealousy thing the only one who's going to get hurt is you! And since when did you start caring about me!" He pushed away the finger that was just inches away from his nose.

"Me? Going to get hurt? It's-!"

"You who's going to get hurt-!"

"Because you should have chosen someone more-!"

"Be sensible! Choose someone who-!"

"Will protect you! Someone who's always been there-!"

"Someone who's stuck with you even though you annoyed them? That sounds a lot like-!"

"You should have just fallen-!"

They both took a deep breath and in unison, "You should have fallen in love with me!" Surprise pasted on their faces and they turned away from each other. Obviously, Naruto was the first to break the silence with a small laugh, "No way…you have got be bullshitting me. What did you just say?"

"Me? What about you? What did you just say?" The genius ninja's face was red and he was trying unsuccessfully to save his skin.

"I get it. This is just some prank. Right? Some silly April Fool's bullshit huh?"

:Saved: "Uh…yeah, that's all it was. Of course." Sasuke smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Just like Sakura. I'm always the victim. Everyone just figures that since I every year I just laugh these things off they don't hurt. They want a toy. Some plaything to do with as they wish. To play with until they get tired with it and move on to something new." Naruto's eyes shined with tears and he pressed his eyes against his knees, willing away the tears.

"That's not what I-!"

"Of course it is! You're just like the rest! Just looking to hurt me! And I hate it! It's not fair! What really gets me though is that they expect me not to get mad! As if I'm supposed to sit there and take it! It's not fair!"

"Naruto…," How he longed to tell Naruto the truth but he wasn't ready. He merely put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Okay…so that was a bit…harsh. I'll just tell you one thing…maybe I did mean what I said before." Naruto stared at him and Sasuke got up and ran from the cave. :That…was so…stupid:

A red tint overcame Naruto's face as he digested the words that came from the Uchiha's mouth. He really wished Sasuke had stayed a little while longer…it was cold and lonely here…

Authoress dodges child that was thrown at her by a member of the audience: "Okay! I'm sorry! I really am! I was eager to finish this and didn't think out to thoroughly!"

Sasuke tuts: "Baka…"

Authoress: "Um…anyway, I need betas! I'm overworking my beta! This thing wasn't betaed! I need betas! Just two ok? First come, first serve! Got it? Thanks guys."

**This had been intended to be released on April Fool's day…**

**Reviews and I will reward you with…uh…'thank you' notes…**


End file.
